A Mothers Hope
by capt. n
Summary: EVAOMG xover. A wish, A mothers hope, and a future for all mankind. Part two of three out. Please R&R. Chapter one rewrite is out.
1. Chapter 1

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Well folks, here is the first rewritten chapter of 'A Mother's Wish'. I hope that you all approve of the changes that I made. I added some more description and some more lines. The grammar was also fixed. 

On with the story

Disclaimer, I don't own any of this.

A Mothers wish

The purple bio-mechanical robot seemed to be looking at her though the window. It's yellow eyes boring into here mind, as if it knew what was about to happen. As if it knew that it would be come the resting place of her soul, the place that she might never leave.

"Its almost time" a woman said to her refection in the window. Beyond the window was her greatest achievement, the bio-mechanical construct known as evangelion. She remembered the day that the need for this had come about, June 13, 2000. Second impact. She remembered it well for only a few days later her son was born. Four years later, after research and many failed attempts, they had finally gotten it right. Now there was only one piece missing, and she would provide it.

'I don't want to have to go through with this, but it's the only way.' she thought to herself. The core had to be aligned, and this was the only way to do it. She was doing this because she knew that her son would be piloting it, and she would not let any one else do this. It was the only way she thought to truly protect her son.

'I hope Gendo takes care of Shinji. Despite what he says, I don't think that he cares for him as much as he should.' Yui thought. Shinji meant the world to her, her only son. It was his fate that he would pilot unit 01, the unit that stood on the other side of the glass looking back at her.

"I only wish that he have the strength to pilot it, and protect those that can't protect themselves" she said to herself. When she said those words, the world started getting dark. 'What's going on?'

"_For him to have the strength to protect others? To have the strength to pilot it? Is that what you wish for you son, what about the will to live? The will to stand up for what he knows is right? What about the will to fight for what he knows is right?_" A voice said from the dark. It was soothing and comforting, yet it also carried with it a sense of power. Power that was massive, but under complete control. "_You don't have to do this, there must be another way?_"

"There is no other way. The Evangelions are the only way for us to destroy the Angels, we have to in order to live. I looked for another way, but I couldn't find any." She replied to the voice that seemed to come from everywhere. 

"_What about your son? What will happen to him? Will he not be the pilot?_" The strange voice asked the brown haired woman. 

"I don't know what will happen to him. The only thing that I can do is to hope for the best. I can only hope that he has the strength to live through what is ahead of him."

"_The strength to live? Is that nothing with out the will to live?_"

"I only want him to be able to live and to protect."

_"Don't you want to see him again? Don't you want to see him as he grows up? Don't you want to see him be happy?"_

"Yes I do, I want to help him have the strength to do all that. The only problem is that I am the only one that can make it work, no one else can. I also know what will become. As the third child, he is destined to be the one to defeat the Angel's," she knelt down on to the ground and started to cry, no longer able to hold the tears back. She let them flow freely, knowing that this would be the last time she'd feel them run down her face. Simple things, like crying, she had never thought about missing, now she realized that she would be missing everything we would consider mundane, she would never feel pain, she would never taste food, and never be able to smile again.

_"How do you know this?"_

"It is predicted in the dead sea scrolls. They say that the one to defeat the Angels is the son of the forger of the weapon that will destroy them, and that her soul shall rest 'inside' that weapon. That's how I know," the woman replied to the question. She had seen parts of the scrolls as they had been apart of her work. She never truly trusted the SEELE committee, but she had no choice but to trust them. They held the power to decide what was going to happen. 

_"How do you know this to be true?"_

"Because everything that they said will happen so far has happened."

_"Everything can change, and everything can stay the same. Yet nothing can change, and nothing can stay the same. Because of this there has to be another way, scrolls written thousands of years ago may have had a meaning in their time, but do they have a meaning today?"_

"I don't know, I just don't know," The woman replied from the ground. "All I want is for my son to be able to fight, survive, and Live. Yet I also want him to have happiness in his life. That's all I wish for him, A chance at a normal life after."

_"Is that truly your wish? Do you truly want your son to be able to fight, survive, and protect everyone else and be happy? Is this truly what you wish?"_ The voice asked. 

"Yes, that is what I wish for."

_"Then your wish shall be granted."_ With that word, the darkness began to fade.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go. On the way to the Eva, she ran into her son. Picking him up for what would be the last time, she carried him into the control room where she gave him with one final hug. Her fate awaited her, and she would answer it's call.

That evening.

That night a figure could be seen standing atop the sea of LCL looking into the eyes of the eva, the soul and a mother now resting in its core. _"For what you wished for, I shall grant you another wish, one that you know wish for. You shall see you son again. That I promise."_ After she had said this, another figure came into view beside her.

"Come on sis, its time to go home. You have done all you can for know."

"I know Urd, I'll be right there."

"Okay Bell, see you at home." with that the other figure disappeared.

She glanced back to where her sister had disappeared, then looked at the monstrosity that was Evangelion Unit-01. "Everything will not be as hope for, but you will see your son again Yui Ikari, that I promise." And with that the figure disappeared.

END

Well folks, here is the first chapter that has been rewritten. I hope that you all like it. I tried to capture the feelings of Yui as she got ready for the test, and I hope that I got it.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice


	2. Chapter 2

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Well folks, judging by the reviews that I got, I guess that I better write a second part.

Before I start to write, I would like to thank those who reviewed

Shinji Kills Tabris

J.C Andrews

Damon Rhodes

JoseHernandez

I want to thank these people who have reviewed. They all have been good, and I thank you all for that.

Well, on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

A Mothers Hope

Chapter 2: A Wish Granted.

She could feel the wind in her hair, and hear the sound of waves, something was also gratting her fingers. She could feel her plugsuit pressing against her body, and feel air flowing through her nose and filling her lungs as she breathed. She dared no open her eyes because she didn't want this feeling to end.

'What happened? I remember Shinji making the decision to go on, rejecting instumentality, but what happened after that?'

"I fullfilled a promise that I made after we last met." Said a voice. It was the same voice that she had talked with before the contact experiment that claimed her soul. It still held the same power.

"What promise was that" She asked not opening her eyes.

"That you would be able to see and hold your son again. That is the promise that I made for you. Yui Ikari."

When Yui heard this her eyes shot open. She saw a black sky with hundreds of stars. Their was what seemed like a red ribbon flowing across the sky. When she looked around she saw that she was on a beach, but instead of blue water their was orange LCL. What looked like crucified EVA's stood in the sea of LCL, and half a face that looked like hers was floating out there. "What do you mean?"

"After you where taken by the EVA, I made a promise to you, and that promise was that you would see your son again. I have fullfilled that promise." With that she started to walk away.

"Wait, I don't even know your name, or what happened here."

"I am the goddess of the present, my name is Belldandy. As to what happened here, it is what you call third impact."

"Third impact. It happened? I thought that we where trying to avoid third impact?"

"Ther where some that thought that the human race had reached its final phase and was beggining to die. To correct this they where trying to force humanity to evolve. In a way they succseded, humanity has reached a new peak, but there is always another peak to climb. Humanity has fought its hardest battle so far, but there will be others. Eventually humanity may be defeated, but so far it has survived, and it will continue to survive untill it can no longer go on." Belldandy said with a long face.

"You lost someone in second impact, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"The way you look at the sky when you said that, and the pain in your voice. I was the same way when my mother died."

"His name was Keiichi Morisato. He had just asked me to marry him when second impact happened. We where almost out of the way when the wave hit." tears where streaming down her face as she told her tale. "I don't know what happened, it hit so fast that I didn't have time to do anything. His last words to me where 'I love you', after that he was washed away from me. I found him after the water had receaded. He had made it to safety, when I found him there was a little girl clinging to him. She said that he had pulled her from the water when he just collapsed." by now she was kneelling on the sand with her face buried in her hand. Yui got up and walked over to her and put here arms around her to try and comfort her. "My sisters found us a little while later, Kei had passed out and nothing could awaken him, nothing. When we asked father what was wrong, all he said was that we would have to wait." She could go on no further as she cried for her lost love. Never knowing when he would wake up. even Sculd, the goddess of the future, couldn't help her.

"You will see him again, that I can promise you."

"How can you promise that?"  
"The same way that you promised me that you would see my son again. He will come back to you when the time is right and not before." Yui said. She helped the goddess dry her tears and get back on her feat. "Any thing can happen. You're the one that taught me that. You told me that scrolls written thousands of years ago may have had meaning then, but shouldn't take them as gospil today."

"You're right I will see him again, and I will be waiting by his bed side when he wakes up. Why don't you go see your son, he's down the beach about a quarter of a mile."

"Are you going ot be okay?"

"I'll be fine, and thank you for every thing that you have done."

"No need to thank me, I was just returning the favor. I think I will go and see my son now"

"Okay then, I wish you luck in the life ahead of you, for you and your family."

"Thank you, and I hope to see you around sometime."

"I'm sure that you will." with that she disappered. Yui then turned and looked down the beach toward where her son was. She was glad that he had the streangth to win against the angels, and that he had fallin in love. Wondering what the future held she started down the beach.

'Who knows what tomorrow may bring.'

End chapter 2

I have decided to make this a three part series. Part three will be coming out soon. I am in the middle of writting it. I know that these chapters are not long, but I don't want them to be. I hope i also filled in a lttle on what happened to Bell and Kiechii during second impact, for those who thought that I was going to kill him, I am not a heartless bastered.

Until next time.

Keep your stick on the ice.


	3. Chapter 3

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Well, here it is folks. The third and final part of 'A Mothers Hope'. This will be the longest chapter yet, I promise.

On With the Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

A Mothers Hope

Chapter 3: Reunion

'Whats wrong with me? I can't believe that I just did that' Shinji thought to himself. He felt the tears flow down his face as he cried into Asuka's shoulder. He had collapsed after he had tried to choke her. He remebered waking up on the shore of a sea of LCL, LCL that was everybody that had lived on the planet up to a few hours ago. 'Why did this happen, why did we fail to prevent third impact? How did we fail? What happened?'

"Shinji?" Asuka asked getting his attention. "What happened?" She had woken up when he had tried to choke her. She had lifted her arm up not in self defence, but to touch his face as if to tell him that everthing was fine.

"We failed Asuka, we failed to stop third impact." Shinji said as he kept his head in her shoulder. "I had a choice Asuka. I could have left everything as it was, or I could let everything return. I wanted to see them again Asuka. I wanted to see you, you and all the others. I don't care if they leave or hurt me again I just wanted to see them again."

"Why? Why do you wannt to see them again, even me. After all I put you through?"

"Because I care about you Asuka."

"Do you really care about me?"

"No Asuka, its because from the first time I saw you on that carrier I fell in love with you."

"You love me?"

"I don't know why, I just do. I would do anything for you, even reject being a god, just so that I could be with you again. I'll never leave you Asuka. I will do every thing in my power to stay with you." Shinji said as he pushed him self up to look her in the eyes. Her blue eyes that had enchanted him when they first met. Now one of them might be gone forever but he didn't care about that.

Shinji moved aside as Asuka sat up. She look upon the desolation that was third impact. There was nothing alive out there. They where the only ones on the beach.

"What will happen now?" Asuka asked Shinji.

"Those that have the will to live will return." A stranger said. they both turned around to see a woman with knee length black hair. She was wearing a white robe with red high lights, but what got the must attention was the markings on her face. There where two inverted blue triangles under her eyes and what looked like a blue donut on her forhead. "Those that want to will return to rebuild and move on. Know now that humainty has with stood its first trial, there may be others to follow, but for now you will enter a golden age. An age where you will prosper and grow, an age where huminty will say as a hole 'we have survived, and we will continue to live on until the end of time'. That is the legacy that was forged here this past day and night."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked. He hadn't seem any one else on the beach so he was wondering where she came from. what was troubling him was what she had said.

"What I mean is that humanity has passed its trail and will continue to live on. Every race must pass a trail to see if they are to live on. One person of that race is selected to be the judge and jury, and that person was you Shinji. You are the first to chose to live."

"What do you mean by that? Have there been other trails like this before?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, there have been other trails, and they all have failed. All but you, you have survived to live on."

"Who are you?" Shnji asked.

"I am Skuld, Goddes of the future, 1st class."

"You're a goddess?" Both Shinji and Asuka almost shouted in suprise.

"Yes I am. I can tell you any more, but I can tell you that there is something for each of you. Something that will help you survive the coming days." with that she turned to walk away.

"Where are you going, will we ever see you agian, what will become of us.?" Shinji asked, the questions flowing from him. He had to know.

"I can tell you this. If you truly love each other, then you will endure through trails of life, and as to me, you will see me again some day. I don't know when, but you will see me again." With that she faded from site. As she faded Shinji could see another person walking towards them. At first he thought that it might be another goddess. As the person got closer he could see that they where wearing an old fasioned plug suit. One that had not been worn for ten years. He remembered it vividly, there was only one person that he remebered wearing that kind of plug suit. A person that he had not seen in ten years, a person that he had watched disappear before his very eyes.

She had an angular face framed by soft, light, brown hair. Her eyes where a hazel brown that matched her hair. Asuka then saw something that shook her. The woman looked like an older version of Rei, and she could see some resembalance of shinji in her also.

'Does this mean that Wonder girl is Shinji's sister. If they both look like her, then that means that she's their...mom.' As Asuka came to this conclusion she saw shinji take a small step forward, and then another. He was soon running toward her.

As yui walked down the beach she saw to teenagers lying on the beach. One of then had firery red hair that matched her plug suit, there was what seemed like cat ears on her head. Her right arm was bandaged from her hand up to her shoulder, there was also a bandage over her left eye. She had a soft round face that seemed almost angelic, but it was the boy who was with her that cought her attention. He was weearing a white button down shirt and black dress pants, and sneackers on his feet. His face had the same angles as her's did, his hair was also the same color, but his eyes where of a color that only two people she knew had. As she got closer she saw him stand up and take a cautious step forward. soon he was running toward her. She then realized that he was her son.

Yui watched her son run towards her. She had not seen him in ten years and he had grown in that time. She was soon running as well.

Asuka watched as a mother was reunited with her son. Watching as they stopped jus short of each other.

"Mother," Shinji asked with a really shaky voice, "Is that really you?"

"Yes Shinji, its me." Yui answered. She looked into her sons eyes and saw some of things that he had gone through, the pain, the fear and torment. After seeing this she walked toward him and embraced him, some thing that she had done of ten years. Shinji then wrapped his arms around her and started to cry as they held each other.

As Asuka watched, she started to feel saddness that she would never see her mother again. Shinji had gotten something back that she could never have back.

'Maybe mama will return as well. I mean Shinji's mom came back so why can't mine?'

"I'm sorry Asuka, she can't." someone said from behind her. Turning around Asuka saw a woman with a dark tanned complection and platnuim blond hair. She was wearing blue robes with a brown fur lining.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka asked.

"It's because the way her soul was taken into the eva. Her body remained, and you know what happened afterward." she said in a comforting voice.

"What? What do you mean by that? Who are you?" Asuka asked.

"My name is Urd, you met my younger sister earlier, Skuld. What I mean is that because her body was left behind, there was no way to return her to it. Yui's body became LCL and because of that we where able to retrive it, because you mothers body died, there was no way we could return it. Even I don't have that power." Urd explained.

"So I'll never see here again." Asuka said as she let out a sigh and her shoulder slumped. Tears strarted to well up in her eyes.

"You see her again." Urd said as she kneeled down next to her" Usually when a person kills themself they are danmed to hell, but there was no soul in that body so your mother was allowed into heaven. She's up there watching you right now, and she is proud of you." Urd told her putting her hand on her shoulder. "Due to the way way she was taken from you, a speacial privilage has been granted to her. She is being allowed to write a letter to you, it will be delivered to you at a later date, but she also asked that you be given this." Urd said as she walked up to her. She reahed into herr robes and pulled a pendant. It was made of solid gold and hung on a solid gold chain. She held it out to Asuka who reached out took it lightly from her. As she held it in her right hand, she saw that there was a small latch. When she opened it she saw a picture of her mother, on the other side there was an inscription. It read:

'I will always be watching over you until I see you again.' After reading this Asuka broke down, for the first time just letting the tears flow. She made no attempt to stop them. Urd wrapped her arms around the young girl as lets lose all that tears that had built up over the years. Asuka buried her head in her shoulder as she cried. When she had finished crying she looked up and saw urd just smiling at her.

"Do you feel better?" Urd asked her. She then took the locket from Asuka and put it around her neck.

"Yes, yes I do. Thank you." Asuka answered. She truly felt better, better then she had in a long while. The feeling that she constint;y had prove that she was better then every one else was still there but it was greatly diminished. She felt like a new person, or a person that she had repressed because she saw her as weak. Looking over towards Shinji and his mom, she saw that they where smiling at her, happy for her. She looked over at Shinji and saw what made her fall for him. His eyes. His eyes that told her that even though he was afraid he didn't run and if he did he came back to face his fears. He wasn't the coward that she called him constintly, he was one of the strongest people that she knew. She had started to fall for him after the battle with the angel on the carrier when he grabbed the controls along with her. Together they had defeated that angel. Over the next few weeks she had found her self slowly falling more for him, but she thought he didn't love her. Now she could see that he did, he just couldn't tell her back then. It took third impact for him to tell her.

"Go to him, He's waiting for you. Tell him that you love him." Urd told her.

In an instant Asuka was on her feet running toward Shinji. She saw him take a few steps toward her and away from him mother who just stood there with a smile on her face. When she collided with him she wrapped her arms around her. She could feel him wrap his arms around her as the tumbled to the ground with her on top of him. The postion that they had fallen in looked slightly incrimenting, but at the moment she didn't care. As they held each other she looked into his eyes and saw the young man that she had fallen for. A young man that fought to save the world from ending along side her and had stolen her heart at the same time.

"Shinji, I know you love me, and I want you to know that I love you to." and with that she pressed her lips against his for the second time in her life, only this time she didn't hold his nose.

At first Shinji was shocked by this, then he noticed the softness of her lips upon his own. He started to kiss back, not careing that his mom was watching. He kissed her for all he was worth, laying there in sand with his arms wrapped around the girl that he loved.

When they finnaly broke the kiss they looked into each others eyes and saw that there was nothing that would seperate them from each other, and they would be togeather forever.

"Okay you two, save your streangth for later. We need to find a place to sleep for tonight, and find some food as well." Yui said bring the pair back to reality.

"If you head about a mile west of here, you should find what your looking for. Also in a few days a rescue party will arrive so you wont have to wait that long, and by then people will have begune to return." Urd told the trio. She then turned to walk down the beach, "Your letter will be hear as soon as it can Asuka. I'll make sure that it gets here a fast as it can." And with that she faded out of there lives leaving them alone on the beach.

"Come on you two love birds, lets go find this place that she was talking about." Yui stated cause the two teens to blush when they realized the position that they where in.

They had just gotten up when they heard a splash followed by the sound of some one coughing. They looked up and saw a very familiar figure with purple hair lying in the beach. Shinji started to blush as red as a tomato when he saw that his guardian didn't have any close on. He turned away as fast as he could while Asuka and Yui just shook their heads and went to help Misato.

A few hours later they had been able to find a large shirt for Misato, Shinji had tried to return Misatos cross to her, but she that it was his now. She told him that he should keep it to remind him of what had happened and of what he had done.

When they had reached the spot that Urd had told them about they saw that is was a shelter that NERV had built. It was full of food, water and cloths, there was enough cots for over a hundred people.

That night Shinji had set up two cots next each other and had put some extra mats on them for him and Asuka. At first Yui had tried to stop them, but Misato told her that they wouldn't do anything.

That night Shinji was the last one awake, his thoughts where keeping him up.

'Whats going to happen tomorrow? How are we going to rebuild? Are we going to rebuild? I just don't know. Maybe I should try to get some sleep.' he thought as he wrapped his arms Asuka as she sleeped next to him, he then fell asleep not noticeing the smile that creept on to her face.

END

After rewiting this thing about TWENTY time, I finally got it. I hope that you people are happy with this ending.

I have always thought that Asuka never truly showed who she truly was, we only saw bits and pieces of her during the series. Thats why I wrote her that way.

As for whats in the letter, You'll have to figure that out on your own.

Untill next time

Keep your stick on the ice.


	4. Chapter 4

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay, you asked for it, and here it is, chapter four of 'A Mothers hope'. I hope you enjoy this final installment of this fanfic.

I don't own any of this.

On with the Story.

A mothers hope.

Chapter 4

Even to this day, ten years later, the impact of third impact continued to shape the world. People where still returning for the sea of LCL, and trying to get on with their lives. They where dedicated to the task at hand, and had made a promise to themselves to never forget what had happened, to look towards the future, and what it held. Humanity was starting to enter a new age, a new age where the future was brighter then ever before, one that promised to allow them to take their place in the stars, to say 'we are here'.

One man had worked the hardest to bring this about. He alone knew how close humanity had come to edge that day. The burden had been his and his alone, he had decided the fate of man kind. Looking back, he could remember the days right after third impact. He remembered being found by a rescue team from Russia a few weeks later. They had taken him and the others to Siberia, and eventually on to Moscow where they where hailed as heros, being the only survivors of third impact. Their journey then took them to Germany, the place where his wife was from. Finally, after three years of travel, they where allowed to return to the city that started it all, Tokyo 3.

Looking out over what remained of the city, he saw that the orange sea had shrunk in size, revealing more of the geofront. You could still see the scaring from that fateful day. What remained of a battle ship that had once stood proudly in the geofront could still seen laying where it had been thrown. It was amazing was still there, after all, it had been the site if third impact. And once again, they where forced to leave it behind.

They traveled even more, this time to America. It was there, that he asked the most important question in his life. He asked the love of his life to marry him. She said yes.

A few years later, they where allowed to return to Japan to live there. It was there that they where finally able to settle down and start a family. He had changed over time, becoming more muscular, and developing a back bone. He know stood 5'8", but had kept the same hair cut. His eyes where still a dark blue, but this time they showed that he would not be stopped, that there was nothing that could stop him from dong what he wanted, well, almost anything.

"Papa, papa, papa, can we go to the park?" the little girl asked running up to her father. She was about four years old and had the same hair color as her name-sake, and was about the only thing that could bring Shinji Ikari to a stop.

"I don't know Rei," The Shinji told his daughter, "It's up to your mama."

"I think it's a good idea, Shinji," Asuka said as she came out of the house. "We haven't gone to the park in a long time." They lived in a slightly wooded area out side of Tokyo 2; they had wanted to live near Tokyo 3, but the area was still off limits. The house stood next to a lake, and had two floors with spare bed rooms for anyone who was visiting. Around the house where some fields that Shinji worked in. He let young kids from the near by town work in the fields during the summer as a way to get some pocket money.

"I guess your right," Shinji replied, "plus it'll be a good chance to see Misato again."

Asuka had only grown more beautiful with age. Her long red hair reached down to her lower back, while the rest of her had filled out perfectly. Her creamy skin had developed a slight tan from all those years of traveling. But the thing that made her glow was her extended stomach. She was pregnant with their second child. The doctor told them that they where going to have a healthy baby boy. In an instant they knew what his name was going to be; he was to be named after the man who brought the two together, Kaji.

Asuka remebered recieving the letter form her mother a few months after third impact. In it, Asuka's mother assured her daughter that she was okay, and that she was proud of her. The letter had helped her get over a lot of her problems. There was a problem, Rei Ayamani needed to be reborn. Because she never had a chance at life or to be who she was, heaven had decided to send her back looking like she had. The problem was that she was dead, and that ment that she just couldn't return, she had to be reborn. After thinking about it, Asuka agreed. It had taken her some time for her to come to this decision. She haddn't liked Rei, but after hearing her story, she had decided to do it.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Can we go see grandma too?" Little Rei asked. Aside from having the same hair color as her name-sake, she also had the same eye color. About the only thing that was different between the two was their attitude. This Rei was more out going and loved to have fun. "And aunty Misato too?"

"How about I give them a call while your getting ready." Shinji told his daughter. He knew that he couldn't say no, they always got together when ever they could. Pretty soon the trio was on their way to Tokyo 2 Evangelion Memorial Park.

After getting stopping to pick up lunch, they arrived at the park. At the center of the park stood the memorial to the evas and their pilots. The memorial consisted of statues of the four evas at four different points surrounding an empty base. The empty base was supposed to hold the statues of the pilots, but their identity was still classified. On the other side of the park stood a museum to the Angel Wars. Inside stood a full size mockup of unit 02. Also in the museum where items salvaged from Tokyo 3. A lance from the final battle, commander Ikari's desk, part of the MAGI, Misato's uniform, and other artifacts. One wing remained empty, it was to be dedicated to the pilots once it was known who they where. Shinji and Asuka remembered sitting down and telling what they remembered from the angel wars so that people would know what they went through.

Near the statue of unit 01, was a table. One of many, this one was the one where the group would get together. The trio could see that the other part of the group was already there. Misato was sitting next to Yui, and on the other side of the table sat Dr. Akagi, Maya, and a few others. Basically, the head staff of the reformed NERV had taken the day off.

Dr. Akagi had returned about one year after the event, having decided that the best way to get her revenge on Gendo was to live on. She had made her peace with Yui and Misato and was know working on the next generation of the MAGI. She had also started dating one of the scientists from America.

Maya had returned as well, and was helping Dr. Akagi. One major thing was different though, She was engaged to Shigreu. The two had returned a few days apart and had met at one of the relocationcenters. They had quickly fallen for each other. Shigreu now taught Guitar lessons at the local high school where he also ran the computer lab.

Misato had finally gotten over the loss of Kaji, and was dating again. She ran the local branch of the UN. Having joined under the promise that she would lead the hunt for SEELE. She had hunted them down one by oneby following them to the ends of the earth. Eventually, those that had returned had been captured.

NERV still existed, though now as a research institute. Yui know stood at the helm of the organization, and ran it fairly. They researched new fields of medicine and technology. It was the field of medicine that they had made the most improvement. Looking back, she really couldn't remeber her days trapped in unit 1, she did remember how she got out. It was because of the act of a goddess who had lost the man that she loved to third impact.

A few years ago, Asuka's friend, Hikari, had been involved in an accident that left unable to bear children. Asuka had dragged her and here new husband, Toji, to Dr. Akagi's office at NERV and told her to 'fix'Hikari. After a few tests, the doctor was able to fix what was wrong. Using her DNA and some stemcells she grew Hikari a new Uterus. Hikari now ran a restaurant with Toji. The two had gotten married two years ago.

Others had returned from the sea of LCL, while others had not. The government kept an eye out for those who returned.

After lunch, the group just sat and talked. Yui then heard the sound of a motorcycle, looking over out of curiosity she saw familiar face riding in the side car. It was the goddess that she had met all those years ago. She looked happier then she had ever seen her, with her hair flowing out behind her as the couple raced by.

'Everything has turned out for the better', Yui thought to herself. She then went back to watching her granddaughter play with the other kids.

END.

Finally, an end. It took me a while to write this out, I know its not as long as some of my other chapters in other stories, but it's just right for this one.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


End file.
